candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/15 MORE things you didn't know about me!
At least four people have done a "15 things you didn't know about me" since I did my first one, so hey, why not open up a little more and reveal another 15 things about me? The first fifteen were almost all Candy Crush related. I will try and make this one a little more about myself. #I have very long hair... and long nails... yes I'm a boy... yes I'm straight. #I absolutely hate dogs, ever since I got attacked by one at five, and again last year. #I discovered Candy Crush when I was looking for a way to escape some awful things that were happening in real life at that point, and found a Facebook friend had sent me a request. I played it and got to level 19, then stopped for 2 weeks. Then when I decided to have another play, the bad stuff started up again. I thought Candy Crush was a cursed game and decided never to touch it again at that point.... who'd have thought!? #No one on this entire wikia actually knows how old I am, what I do in real life, any of my names or even the letters they start with, or what I look like (though one person has seen a HEAVILY edited picture of me, where my face is totally concealed). #I want to move to and live in America. #I suck at drawing and sport. During school football I always used to stand on the edge of the pitch hoping no one would kick the ball anywhere near me. Wherever the ball was, I was the furthest away one could possibly be. #I once got pushed in stinging nettles by a jock during PE because I let four goals in in a single match.... well, it was HIS fault for putting me in goal! #I get weird dreams every night. I've even had lucid dreams and one case of sleep paralysis. #My biggest fear is death. #When I was nine a teacher tried to force me to become right handed... #I couldn't whistle until I was 14. #I don't drink much alcohol. #I HATE SHORT SLEEVES!!!! I hate them hate them HATE THEM! I hate the look of them and I hate wearing them!! I am in long sleeves pretty much all year round, even in the summer. Sometimes even when it exceeds 30'C I am still in long sleeves. All selfies of me (not many) that exist have me in long sleeves. Sometimes it gets unbearably hot and I have to break out the damned shorties urgh >.< #I'm not the best looking person, but I'm not hideously ugly. I don't really care much about my facial appearance. #The first letter of my name lies between A and Z. Wow you actually scrolled down here to see if there was some REAL juicy stuff about me? Fine then... 16. I like orange juice. That's your juicy information about me. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs